inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Memo
Memo is a fanmade character that create/made by Memoyakio. She is Hebino and Arane's friend. Background Memo's brother died because of an accident. Since the accident happen, Memo was all alone without parents and friends. She wasn't send to any orphange. This accident happened when she was 10. At the age 11, she went to a primary school that was sent by an unknown woman that help her. After about a week, she have a friend. Can't say that it was a bestfriend because Atsuya was the only bestfriend that she think she has. A boy named Fudou Akio. They became friends. Soon, she start to have a feelings for him but she hide that feelings because she was very very shy. Appearance Memo has long bluish green hair which is tied into braid. Her hair close her right eye. She has blue eyes and tan skin. Her casual cloth consist a hoodie which is in black colour with grey stripes along the arm part and fit brown trousers. She also wears dark blue T-shirt underneath. In GO, she still wears hoodie but with different colour. Her hoodie are in dark blue in colour with pink pattern on it. She wears black pants. Her skin tone are brighter than before. Her hair is now short. Her hair is just her shoulder level. Personality Memo is tomboy, kind and somewhat 'cold' sometimes. Although in young age, she is very good at finding information. She rarely shows her 'cold' personality. Only when she overconfident. She don't like to hurt people feelings. She have a very deep feelings for Fudou since they become friends when they were in their primary school. She can pronounce in English properly unlike other people. She loves soccer very much as how Endou loves soccer. In GO, her personality changed a bit. She is not a tomboy so now she act really like a woman. Her 'cold' and kind personality is still inside her. Sometimes, she will get quite angry if someone tease or do bad things to her. Also, her feelings for Fudou has gone. She also somewhat caring and a lot nicer. Hissatsu FW Diamond Dark MF Dark Moon Trivia * Though she is comfortable with boys, sometimes she isn't. * She was very close to Fubuki Atsuya in their childhood, but now she is very close with Fudou Akio. * She loves black colour a lot. (Her hoodie) * Her nickname is Ringo means apple given by Fudou because everytime she came to her primary school, she was seen eating an apple. * She hates wearing skirt/mini skirt. * Her favourite animals are cat and wolf. * Memo don't wears her hoodie in the night. * Though in GO her feelings for Fudou has gone, she got a crush with someone. Notes * Memo was fully made by me! * Sometimes I edit this page. * Ask me if you want to use her! * She is the only my fanmade character that don't have surname. * The Unhappy Refrain picture just a fanmade! --Memoyakio 10:04, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanmade Character Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Forward Category:Wind Element Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Category:2nd Year